HappilyDeadAfter
About HappilyDeadAfter or AbusedSpirit* is a hacker on (UK and USA) MSP. She is level 12. (on UK). 'She started hacking late May of 2015 and has only had few victims as she apparently "quit" after many users mocked her as being "fake." She said in an art book; (which has since been deleted.) that she only hacked people who hurt them in real life. Not many people know of her except people who knew the victims as friends or best friends. ''*She will be referred to as HappilyDeadAfter in this article. Victims HappilyDeadAfter has only hacked a few victims, that we know of. She uploaded images on her account of being on some other people(s) accounts, most likely being people who "mistreated" her as she said. UK Victims: * ;-3 * =KoKo= * =BaeLoveChu= * Nappy Napper * OMGItsTy * xkawaiiphatox * LuhYaPapi * xLovingYou * Alumit * Madame Myumi * Ke$habadgirl (deleted) * HottieBoyDelux * Wh00p5!3 * juwy08 (deleted) * []CuteLove[] * thekawaiipotatoz * xLoveMeLoveYou * tigerstarz * basicbiotch9283 (deleted) * Powed (deleted) * supersall8 * Tyahto (deleted - new account has been made under same username?) USA Victims: * LifeAsAmelia (deleted - new account made under same username?) * imsuchadolphingirl987 (deleted) Hacking Strategies HappilyDeadAfter ran by 2 personas: HappilyDeadAfter and AbusedSpirit. She would hack users status' to say AbusedSpirit but if you actually snooped around your account, she would edit your last private artbook into "I am HappilyDeadAfter, or AbusedSpirit if you may.. Your welcome and thanks for the starcoins." Another hacking strategy HappilyDeadAfter used was pretending to be normal with a VIP membership and added people which were soon to be victims of her. If you open her closet she has some outfits in which she pretended to be Goth so people would add her. She will gift your rares to a placeholder account that varies from different accounts. It is revolved around your username and sometimes, just to trick people she would call the account "username wishlist number". This was told to us by thekawaiipotatoz who said she took my rare stuff from rare week and gifted them to an account called "thekawaiipotatoz wishlist 3". The account was later removed. "Strangely, the starcoins that HappilyDeadAfter took" said OMGItsTy, "were bought on the teeth mask and the chainsaw murderer mask thing she has on if you were VIP. She left a few on my account but I think she recycled them all because I look through my trade and gift history and none were sent." Appearance HappilyDeadAfter used to have VIP so she has some VIP items on her account; her normal hacker outfit consists of: Ripped Leggings, "Chainsaw" Mask, Chef Coat (no blood), Braided Ponytail, Devil Horns , Detective Hat and Black Sneakers. Under her "Chainsaw" Mask* she has the stitched face, if you take that off of her avatar she has a normal face but with pale skin, apparently this is what she looks like when she pretends to be a casual everyday user. Her normal user appearance varies from time to time because she has different outfits in her closet, she randomly switches the clothes each time so people do not suspect her to be a hacker as some people describe a hacker by their clothes. She '''doesn't look like a normal user when she isn't hacking. *She will sometimes mismatch her hacking clothes to vary her appearance so people wont find out what she looks like. HappilyDeadBefore HappilyDeadBefore is apparently the other half of HappilyDeadAfter. The hacker actually debunked this herself, after messaging Basic, (name has special characters) that HappilyDeadBefore is her backup in case anyone snitches on her main account. HappilyDeadBefore is level 5 and on UK. She is best friends with HappilyDeadAfter and her outfit consists of many different pieces from different hackers, some of them include: Dolly's dress, Zalgo's hair, Dolly's stockings and a Teethy Smile. (not the rare one.) Trivia * She once had a Star VIP membership, the membership was thought to be a month as she didn't have Jury/Judge badges and she regularly bought diamond products; most likely the fame wheel due to her high level, considering a hacker. * She is best friends with a user called HappilyDeadBefore. * She has 2 names/personas: HappilyDeadAfter and AbusedSpirit. * Her original account was AbusedSpirit, on USA but she was disabled from being searchable in a certain time frame back in 2015. * She hacks with the name "AbusedSpirit". * She pretends to be a normal user to persuade people to befriend her. * If someone calls her fake, she will log into their accounts at about 0:00-0:30AM (GMT Time Zone) and proceed to spam guestbooks of their bestfriends and friends and will block some of the friends in your friend list. * She actively calls herself a "Nezperdian" which is a fan of the hacker Zalgo. * It is theorized that she hacks using CMD and C++ because when xLovingYou was hacked, she said that a command prompt opened just before her account was hacked and when you click on it, it would say: "Beware. And your welcome". If you clicked the enter key it would display a picture made out of letters of someone doing the "Blood on the floor" animation. * She would sometimes IP lock your home address to play MovieStarPlanet. (This happened to LuhYaPapi for about a week before MSP actually removed the lock.) * She has some animations on on her account, some of them being "hacker style" animations and some for when she pretends to be normal: "Pet" , "Hammer Coconut" , "Carriage of Death" , "Zombie Transformation", "Vampire Transformation", "Wiggely Dance", "Belly Dance" , "Frying Pan" , "Cute Poser", "Riding to School", "Arcade Game", "Litter Collecting" and last but not least, "Take Aim". * Her signature animation is Vampire Transformation as it is the one she uses when she looks like a hacker. When she isn't a hacker she uses the Pet animation. [Hackers Category:Green Hackers